


Boardwalk

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broadway loving fashion intern, Kurt, just happens to be seated next to enigmatic lawyer, Blaine Anderson, at the Coney Island Boardwalk music festival.   </p><p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge 2016</p><p>Week nine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boardwalk

Kurt had never been a festival goer.. but as soon as a Broadway festival had been announced, he was hooked on the idea. It sounded perfect.. many of his favourite Broadway stars were doing sets.. and there were also a few non Broadway singers that he enjoyed, who would be performing Broadway numbers, specially for the festival. Heaven!!

As if that wasn't enough.. the festival was being held at a new open air theatre on the boardwalk at Coney Island.. just a stone throw from his Brooklyn apartment.

Even the fact that by the time the festival date had been announced to be on Labour Day, all of Kurt's friends had already made plans for the extended weekend, wasn't going to put him off. If he had to go alone, then he would, because there was no way he was going to miss it. So, instead, he splurged on a slightly more expensive ticket.. meaning he would be seated near the front.. knowing he'd have a good time.

********

Kurt arrived at his seat early.. just wanting to soak up the atmosphere. He'd chosen carefully.. a seat at the end of the row, next to the aisle.. and he wondered idly as he watched the venue fill, who he'd be sitting next to. It was going to be quite a few hours sitting next to this person, so he hoped it'd be someone nice.

After that Kurt became involved in his programme for the event.. looking around the theatre occasionally to see what was going on… until he spotted an absolutely gorgeous guy, possibly in his late twenties.. all casual and stylish in a cool button down shirt.. sleeves rolled back.. and he just took Kurt's breath away. He was stunning.. in an understated kind of way.. and whoa… he was sitting next to him. Right next to him.

"Hi there," the guy smiled… his voice as smooth and sexy as he looked.

"Hi," Kurt squeaked. Damn his voice.

"I'm Blaine," he offered, holding out his hand to Kurt. "When I fall asleep on your shoulder in six hours time.. at least you'll know my name.

Kurt giggled a nervous girly giggle (ugh). "Kurt. Nice to meet you." he squeaked again, grasping Blaine's hand.. which was firm.. and warm.. and if Kurt wasn't already sitting down, he'd probably be needing to by now.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kurt," Blaine said softly, finally releasing Kurt's hand.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Are you here on your own?" he asked, his voice thankfully sounding more normal.

"Yes. Most of my friends don't share my obsession with Broadway," Blaine chuckled. "But I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Oh me too," Kurt said excitedly. "Me too."

"Well, we'll have fun," Blaine said getting comfortable.

"We will," Kurt smiled, thinking today was going to be even better than he'd originally thought.

*********

Kurt was pretty impressed that Blaine knew all the words to all the Broadway songs.. both of them singing along to absolutely everything.

"You really are a Broadway fan," Kurt smiled… after a rendition of two songs from Wicked. 

"Did you doubt me Kurt? I'm deeply wounded," Blaine laughed. "Actually, I nearly went the Broadway route myself.. until my father dampened my dreams and insisted I took a law degree instead. Now I just use my hard earned money to see everything and anything on and off Broadway… many times over. Hence me knowing all the words to everything."

Kurt thought he could see a certain sadness in Blaine's eyes.. but he hid it well. "I nearly went that way myself, too… but had a last minute change of mind and took 'fashion' instead… so now I'm an impoverished intern at Vogue.com."

"Oh that's… you 'must' be good to be interning there." Blaine patted him on the shoulder with a bright smile… the touch sending shockwaves through Kurt's body. 

Kurt took a deep breath, excusing himself for a bathroom break. Blaine was so intoxicating.. he just needed a breather. Usually, Kurt took a while to warm to people he'd only just met, no matter how nice they were… but with Blaine.. they just seemed to have clicked, Kurt already feeling as if he'd known him for much longer than the two short hours they'd been together. It was quite overwhelming.

******

Kurt returned to his seat just as the next set was about to start up, feeling a little more under control.. to find a cold beer waiting for him… Blaine already half way through his own.

"Gotta loosen up those tonsils for the next round of singing," Blaine laughed, when Kurt offered his thanks.

"I'll get the next one," Kurt offered.

"Nah. I need to spend my inflated salary on someone other than myself. Plus.. it's been a long while since I've met anyone I've even wanted to buy a beer for."

Kurt took a frantic gulp of his cold beer… trying to cool down his burning red face. God… he really was out of practice at this. But if he wanted to stay friends with his gorgeous new 'broadway buddy', he had to get over it. "You obviously don't get out enough," Kurt joked.

"Oh I get out plenty. And buy drinks for plenty of people.. but mainly out of duty rather than choice."

Oh.

Thankfully the performance began, stopping the conversation.. enabling them to lose themselves in the music for a while. They sang along to 'I Dreamed a Dream', a real favourite of Kurt's… and he gave Blaine a shy smile.. receiving a wink in return.. sending his poor heart plummeting into free fall. Somehow he managed to style it out though.. with some dramatic singing gestures… making Blaine laugh in the process.

********

As dusk came.. and the evening was drawing to an end.. with just one more set to go, Kurt managed to buy them both another beer… letting Blaine buy them hotdogs to cure their rumbling stomachs.

The final set was with the real superstar of the festival... Kurt's favourite performer. He was the one who'd organised the festival.. conceived the idea from scratch.. and Kurt loved him all the more for it. Everyone stood, as they were all serenaded with a plethora of Disney songs… well known.. and performed regularly by the star of the show… and Kurt didn't mind in the slightest when Blaine stood behind him, wrapping his arms round Kurt's waist as they swayed to the music. It was a beautiful end to a beautiful day.

********

They went for coffee after. Kurt blushing all over again when Blaine mentioned exchanging phone numbers. "We've got so much in common.. it'd be criminal not to keep in touch," Blaine commented. 'I know I probably seem like an old man to you… but I feel we've got so much still to talk about yet."

"You do 'not' seem like an old man to me," Kurt said indignantly. "You seem far too cool to even be wanting to stay in touch with someone like me… why would you even want to?"

"You're the most interesting person I've met in a long while," Blaine smiled. "Age doesn't matter.. not to me at least."

"Nor me." Kurt said with bravado.

When Blaine hugged him goodbye, Kurt hung on tightly.. breathing in his gorgeous scent.. not wanting to let go. "I don't want to say goodbye to you," Kurt said quietly. "Please Blaine."

"Go home and sleep," Blaine said softly. "It's been a long emotional day. I'll call you really soon… I promise. My apartment is literally round the corner from where you work. You can come round and I'll cook you dinner one evening."

********

The next couple of days were surreal… as if he were in a dream. If anyone asked Kurt how he enjoyed the festival, he would tell them how great it had been… wonderful to see his favourite stars… and it were true. It would be top on the list of 'must do' things for next year.

It all paled into insignificance though, when he thought of Blaine. He just wanted to see him again.. he missed him badly.. ridiculous after only one day, he knew.. but he just ached to see him again.

Two days later, a bunch of roses clutched tightly in his hand, Kurt was knocking on Blaine's apartment door… his heart pounding in his chest. He'd had boyfriends before.. so wasn't completely inexperienced.. but they'd been 'boys', much like himself at the time.. and absolutely nothing like the sexy man he was here to see tonight.. a man who looked like he'd stepped straight out of a magazine photo shoot.. and yet was such a genuinely nice person. Kurt had every right to feel nervous.

*********

Kurt sat mesmerised at Blaine's suave kitchen bar.. watching him prepare their food.. looking a little more casual than two days ago, but equally as gorgeous and put together. Although he would probably look amazing in anything.. or nothing. Kurt blushed, hastily trying to back pedal his mind on to family friendly thoughts.

"Wine or beer?" Blaine was asking him. "Or something soft?"

"Oh. I.. I'm not driving… but I still need to get home in one piece. I suppose one drink… I could have one drink. Wine please…" Kurt suddenly felt young.. and inexperienced. He'd been drunk plenty of times.. but he wasn't ready for Blaine to see him as loose as he could get after a few drinks.. with his filter lowered. Combined with his nerves, it could be a disaster.

Blaine was there.. right in front of him.. pouring them both a glass of wine. "Whatever you want, Kurt. There's no pressure at all.. but you're welcome to stay over tonight."

Oh god. Kurt knew that Blaine was making him a kind, genuine offer.. but Kurt had had a short guided tour of Blaine's beautiful apartment and seen not only the guest bedroom where he knew he could easily sleep tonight… but he'd also seen Blaine's own luxurious bedroom with his big soft comfortable bed. He knew with a certainly he couldn't explain that if he wasn't slipping between the sheets of Blaine's bed tonight.. he most probably would be, sometime very soon.

"You don't need to decide now," Blaine said softly, placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's slightly parted lips.

"I know… but I'd like to stay… if you.. um.. still 'like,' me by the end of the evening." Kurt tried to make it sound like a joke, but he had a feeling he'd failed.

"I'm definitely going to still like you," Blaine smiled.. gently cupping Kurt's cheek and moving in for another longer kiss, which Kurt was happy to reciprocate… his toes curling in his shoes as he gasped into Blaine's mouth. "You're just so lovely."

**********

Dinner was amazing… and Kurt was able to relax as they returned to the easy banter that they'd had before..... Kurt accepting a second glass of wine when they moved over to the comfort of the couch. Soft music played from Blaine's iPod as Kurt felt comfortable enough to curl into Blaine's side… stretching up for more kisses.. which started off soft and gentle.. getting more heated until Kurt realised he'd climbed into Blaine's lap.. his cock straining against the front of his jeans.

"Beautiful," Blaine murmured… looking with dark eyes at Kurt's flushed pink face.

Kurt clambered off of Blaine's lap. "Blaine… can we…?" He felt flustered.. and hot.. burning hot."

Blaine nodded.. breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Kurt. That was… fast." He took Kurt's hand for a moment, squeezing it gently in reassurance.

"I can't do casual.. or friends with benefits. that's just not me." Kurt blurted, before he could stop himself. "If we're going to do this I want an actual relationship." 

"Me too," Blaine reassured him. "And I wouldn't expect that of you, Kurt."

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled.. I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page… because I like you.. a lot."

"It's fine Kurt. We should have talked about it before." Blaine locked his fingers tightly into Kurt's hair.. pulling him in for a fierce kiss.. his tongue in Kurt's mouth possessive and deliciously a little rough. "I want to see more of you Kurt. A lot more. And I want to make it clear to everyone that you're 'mine'… and I've really no plans to 'share'."

Ok..ay.!

********

Kurt was having lunch with Tina, another intern who he'd become friends with from the marketing department, and a couple of the male models he'd been using in a photo shoot this morning. The guys were always hilarious.. far camper than even 'he' was… and were unable to have a conversation without draping themselves over someone in the group.

They were eating in the deli round the corner from the Vogue offices, chatting.. when Kurt was surprised to see Blaine walking through the door… decked out in an expensive suit that Kurt could only dream of owning.. his hair.. a little more styled than usual. This was close to where Blaine lived… but a few blocks from his work.. so not somewhere Kurt would have expected to see him during the day.

No need to call Blaine's attention though… for he was heading straight for Kurt's table. One of the models, Tyler, unhooked his arm from around Kurt's shoulder as Blaine leant to kiss Kurt hard on the mouth.. his hand cupping the back of Kurt's neck… much to the shock and amusement of everyone else sitting at the table.

"Hi," Kurt breathed.. his face flushed.

"Hello yourself," Blaine said softly to Kurt, before introducing himself to everyone else, inquiring about their day… leaving Kurt reeling... 

"I thought it was you in here," Blaine smiled, talking quietly to Kurt…. his fingers catching in the back of Kurt's hair as he spoke. "Thought I'd just come and say 'hi' and make sure you're still coming round later, baby."

Kurt took a shaky breath. "I was going to text you.. but yes… I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Blaine smiled, pressing his lips against Kurt's in a chaste goodbye kiss. "Nice to meet you all," he said, turning back to the others.

Kurt knew this was going to be around the office in no time.. any gossip always spread like wildfire.. but he couldn't be that sorry, it felt good.

*********

Kurt tried to kill the butterflies in his stomach as he headed to Blaine's apartment for his second visit. Last time they hadn't really done anything apart from kiss and although they'd slept in the same bed.. they'd just curled up together, Kurt having one of the best night's sleep he'd ever had. He had a feeling that tonight could be different. Blaine marking his territory at lunchtime.. in front of his friends.. had given him a certain thrill.

Blaine seemed different.. kissing him soundly up against the front door until he was hard, before leading him by the hand through to the kitchen. He'd sat Kurt on the kitchen counter, right next to where he was finishing preparing the dinner. Parting Kurt's legs so he could stand in-between and kiss Kurt some more.. until Kurt was moaning into Blaine's mouth as his cock throbbed painfully in his unforgivingly tight pants.

There was no respite.. as Blaine served their food onto a shared plate.. feeding Kurt himself, still seated on the kitchen counter, from the same fork as he was eating from himself.. until the plate was clean. "You look so beautiful tonight," Blaine said, softly nuzzling Kurt's jaw. "And I especially like 'this' look on you.." He looked down at the bulge in Kurt's pants, running the back of his finger down the full length of his erection… Kurt already feeling as if he was falling apart.

Then Blaine moved away… leaving Kurt feeling dizzy and alone, even though in reality Blaine was only a few feet away. "Actually.. we have to get going soon," Blaine commented, looking at the time on his phone. "I managed to get us tickets to see something that I know you're going to love."

Kurt just stared at Blaine in bewilderment. He loved going to the theatre to see more or less anything… but not when things had just started to 'hot' up between them. Blaine had to be kidding.

*********

Kurt was barely appeased by the top seats to the newest musical in town. "I hate you," Kurt berated.. as they slipped into their seats just five minutes before curtain up.

"We can carry on where we left off, later," Blaine whispered huskily in Kurt's ear.

"You think?" Kurt huffed. "You're just a fucking tease.. and you'll be lucky if you even get a goodnight kiss tonight."

"Feisty," Blaine laughed, "I like feisty."

**********

The show had been wonderful.. but Kurt was still bristling. He'd been led to believe they were having a romantic evening in, only to have it literally wrenched from under him. It was only the fact that he'd been on edge and half aroused all evening... (Blaine's hand on his thigh the whole time in the theatre hadn't helped)... that he allowed Blaine to lead him to the bedroom.. and into his bed.

It was surprisingly satisfying to take out his frustrations by pinning Blaine to the headboard.. and thrust his cock between Blaine's plush lips until he was coming down his throat. Even better though.. was wrapping his hand around Blaine's own straining erection.. silken to the touch.. and watching him come completely undone. 

After.. Kurt was loose and pliant.. laughing as he wrapped his naked body around Blaine's. "Do you think you can handle me?" Kurt asked, his filter gone… moving to climb on top of Blaine and get lost in a few messy kisses.

"I do," Blaine smiled, placing a finger under Kurt's chin and raising his head so they were eye to eye. "How about you? Can you handle me?"

Kurt thought back to today… deciding he wanted more of this… excited for the future.

"I think I can handle you, Blaine Anderson.. or at least I'd love to try because.. "Kurt blushed.. ridiculous in his current naked state. "you are pretty amazing."

"You're amazing too, Kurt Hummel. Come and kiss me some more." 

E-N-D


End file.
